As the semiconductor device becomes more highly integrated, the design rule regarding components of the semiconductor device is decreasing. It is becoming increasingly difficult to form a plurality of wiring lines and contacts between the wiring lines in a highly integrated semiconductor without shorting things together. Accordingly, conventional methods where a contact connects an active area and a capacitor is formed thereon are not sufficient without any change.